


Red And Black And Yellow All Over

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Love Potion/Spell, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby loves her older sister. And is it really so bad to feel that way about her? Of course not. So if Ruby takes things just a little further, it's still going to be okay, right?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Red and Black and Yellow All Over Chapter One**

  
Ruby knew that this was wrong. But they were only half sisters so it was only _half_ wrong, right?  
  
She did her best to ignore a feeling in the back of her mind that no, it didn’t matter how closely you were related, it was still wrong. Instead, she just tried to think about how happy she and Yang would be if this actually worked.  
  
Was it any wonder that Ruby was in love with Yang? Yang was beautiful, she was smart, she was hot, she was kind, she was sexy, she was heroic, there were all kinds of things about her that Ruby loved. For a _long_ time, Ruby had thought that she had just loved Yang like, well, a sister. An older sister who always looked out for Ruby and had time to hang out with her and train with her and play with her. But ever since arriving at Beacon, Ruby had started to feel something a bit different about her sister. Or maybe she had just realized that the way she felt about her sister was different.  
  
But whatever the reason, Ruby just couldn’t stop thinking about Yang. How her breasts bounced, how bright her smile was, how she was willing to let her younger sister be the team leader, a bunch of different things that were starting to weigh on Ruby’s mind about why Yang was a wonderful woman, just as much as the thoughts she had used to have about Yang’s steadfastness, her loyalty, all those good traits that the older girl had.  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure if Yang felt the same way about her. That was just something that Ruby couldn’t _possibly_ bring up. She would just die of embarrassment, trying to sound Yang out to see if she thought that Ruby was more than just cute. But there was a solution!  
  
Ruby had found a potion online, using some weird kind of Dust that she had never heard of before and someone’s Semblance. If someone drank it, then they would fall in love with the next person that they saw. Not forever, but for just long enough. Ruby felt _kind of_ weird about using something like this on Yang. It felt like cheating and Ruby couldn’t help but remember all those times her dad had told the two of them that if they went out drinking, to make sure that nobody put anything in what they had to drink.  
  
But, when Ruby tried (weakly, she knew) to justify it to herself, she could say that she wasn’t some creepy stranger. She was Yang’s _sister_. Was there anyone who loved Yang more than she did? She didn’t see how. She just wanted to be with her beautiful older sister, to let Yang see her the same way Ruby saw her. Was that so bad?  
  
Ruby liked to tell herself that it wasn’t, but she also hadn’t ever breathed a word of what she felt to anyone else. She hadn’t even tried to sound out Weiss to see what she thought of her own older sister.  
  
Ruby took a deep breath and looked down at the bottle in her hand. She could do this, she knew. It would be pretty easy, too. She would just have to uncork the bottle that had arrived yesterday, pour it into the mug and give Yang the cup of cocoa she had made. And then, maybe, Yang would think about Ruby the same way that Ruby thought about her.  
  
The bottle itself was just some plain plastic, without any markings on it at all. There wasn’t very much liquid in it, either. At least that meant it would be easier to disguise in the cocoa.  
  
A fantasy of what that would mean flashed through Ruby’s head. Yang, kissing Ruby. Yang, looking seductive as she laid back on her bed. Yang, doing a bunch of things that Ruby had only found about through flipping through Blake’s semi-hidden books. It was a _nice_ set of thoughts, although Ruby was a bit unsure about how some of the stuff she had only read about actually worked. But even if it wouldn’t be something that Ruby was familiar with, it _would_ be with Yang. And that would be worth it. That would be worth it in ways that Ruby couldn’t even put into words.  
  
Before Ruby could lose her nerve, she grabbed the bottle and popped it open, letting some of the liquid fall into the steaming cup of cocoa. The instructions had said to use all of the bottle and to give whatever you had poured it into to the person you were interested in right away. So Ruby grabbed the cup and turned around to head towards the dorm room, guilt and worry and anticipation making her stomach churn so much that she didn’t think she’d be able to keep anything down even if Yang offered some of the hot chocolate to her.  
  
Yang was alone in the dorm room, twirling her pen around her fingers as she sat next to the large windows. She was doing homework, but looked up and smiled as Ruby appeared.  
  
“Hey, Rubes,” Yang said. “What are you up to?”  
  
“Oh, I just finished my homework and thought that you might like something to warm you up,” Ruby said, quickly crossing the room and setting the steaming mug down next to Yang.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a good little sister,” Yang said, smiling and reaching up to get Ruby in a headlock and rub the top of her head. Ruby squirmed but not nearly enough to actually make an effort of trying to get away. “Thanks, sis.”  
She let Ruby go and Ruby stepped out of easy grabbing range, patting her hair to make sure that it wasn’t messed up. Though that would be pretty hard to do with how she normally styled her hair.  
  
Yang picked up the cup and sighed as she stared outside. Feeling greatly daring, Ruby stepped forward and rested a hand on Yang’s shoulder. It sent a guilty thrill through her, even though she couldn’t feel anything but Yang’s leather jacket underneath her fingertips.  
  
“Something wrong, Yang?” Ruby asked, looking out as well. It was just the usual view, with a big tree that sometimes had squirrels and birds in it.  
  
“Nah, not really,” Yang said. “It just feels that I’ve been training to be a Huntress forever and it’s still going to be so long before I actually get to go out there and _do_ stuff, you know?”  
  
Ruby nodded. They might only be in their first year at Beacon, but there had still been the three years at Haven beforehand. And both Ruby and Yang had known that they wanted to be Huntresses for years before they had ever set foot there. And there were still three more years and change before they would actually graduate from Beacon and be fully licensed and accredited Huntresses.  
  
“It’s going to happen, though,” Ruby said, feeling weirdly glad to get to be the one to cheer her sister up for once instead of the other way around. “You and me and Blake and Weiss, all going out there to be the best we can be and help people.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right,” a grin swiftly spreading across Yang’s face as she glanced up at Ruby. The beaming smile made Ruby feel all warm inside and she smiled back, feeling good about herself that she had cheered Yang up. That helped to ignore anything _else_ she might be feeling in the way of guilt and the like. “Thanks for the pep talk, glorious team leader.”  
  
Ruby made a sound at that and pushed Yang’s head. Yang chuckled and lifted the cup to her lips, glancing outside as she took a sip. And then took quite a few more sips, draining the entire, quite large, mug in one go. Ruby shook her head at the display, even as she felt a certain sense of delight inside of herself.  
  
“Ah, that tasted good,” Yang said with a note of appreciation in her voice. “You add caramel to it or something?”  
  
“No,” Ruby said, shifting her weight from side to side, wondering when Yang was going to turn back around to look at her. “Just regular cocoa.”  
  
Ruby glanced out the window. There was nothing there but a tree and a bird flying away. When Yang looked back at her, there didn’t _seem_ to be anything different in her face. Then again, Ruby hadn’t thought to ask how long this could take to start working. She had made sure that her clothes were a bit loose on her, just in case, but if this took a _while_ to work, would that really be too bad?  
  
After all, Ruby had never even kissed anyone before. Going straight from that to having a passionate, wonderful makeout session with her sister (or maybe something more) was _kind of_ a lot to contemplate.  
  
“Thanks, Ruby,” Yang said, flashing her another grin that made Ruby feel all tingly inside. “That warmed me up. Just what I needed.”  
  
Ruby nodded at that, but there didn’t seem to be anything else developing. After the moment started to get awkward, Ruby flushed and coughed and made an excuse to go away. Yang happily nodded goodbye. Ruby could have sworn that Yang was staring at her back the entire way, but was Yang _actually_ looking at her, or was Ruby just hoping that she was?  
  
Okay, Ruby was a bundle of jangling nerves and if someone stepped up behind her, she was going to scream. Ruby needed to find something to do to help her _calm down_. She wasn’t sure what that was. Then her mind flashed over to Yang and what she had thought Yang might do. And all of a sudden, the answer was right there in front of her.  
  
Swallowing, Ruby tried to think of a place where she could get some privacy. And would actually be conductive to a little amount of self-love. And had to be inside, obviously, because it was _cold_ outside, cold enough that there was no way Ruby was going to pull her tights down to get at her pussy. So that would mean… the greenhouses!  
  
Ruby quickly started walking towards them, hoping that she was wearing the look of a serious woman on serious business who wasn’t going to try to blow off steam and stress by thinking about how hot her sister was. And it seemed to work! Or else nobody cared about what she was doing. Either way, she quickly found the greenhouses and stepped inside. And even better, she was alone. There was nobody else in sight and Ruby could find some quiet place to enjoy.  
  
The greenhouses weren’t really a _romantic_ place, for all the greenery that they had. There was just too much focus on blueberries and peppers and the like, instead of beautiful flowers and the like. Ruby licked her lips as she passed by a blueberry bush that was sagging underneath the weight of the berries growing on its branches. No, better not. It would just be for the best if she didn’t steal from the kitchens and just _relaxed_.  
  
There was a comfortable enough spot near one of the back corners, out of sight of the door and with some sacks of dirt piled up. Ruby sat down on them and got as comfortable as she could, wiggling around to find the best spot. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Okay, just calm down. Stop freaking out and keep focusing on being calm.  
  
Okay, so maybe the potion had worked. That was the first thought that came to mind, that weird things that Ruby had never heard of before she bought them online from someone she had never met weren’t actually everything that they advertised themselves to be. That would be _sad_ if that were the case and if so, there was nothing that Ruby could really do about it.  
  
But what if it took longer than being instant to work? In that case, since Ruby was the only person that Yang could have seen, when Ruby next met Yang, then her sister would finally be ready for her. Ruby wasn’t sure if that was actually going to happen, but it was a nice enough idea that she could really _enjoy_ it and start getting into the mood.  
  
Ruby shivered and started to run her hands lightly over her body. She wasn’t really pressing down against herself yet, but there was still a tingling inside of her that was growing and growing as she felt the lust rising up inside of her. Ruby knew that she was making some sounds that didn’t _really_ sound like she had been exercising, but so what? She just kept on touching herself, trying to figure out how much of her clothing she could remove to get at her body while not getting naked all the way.  
  
And more importantly than that, as Ruby touched herself, she thought of Yang. Of how _good_ Yang looked and acted and was. And some of the things she would like to do with Yang. And some of the times that she had seen Yang naked. Living in the same room as Yang meant that sometimes that sort of thing just _happened_ , especially when Yang had just taken a shower and hadn’t been keeping up on her laundry.  
  
The thought of Yang, naked, her skin glistening with moisture, made Ruby _moan_ as she thought of it. The way her sister looked, acted, sounded, oh, how could anyone _not_ fall in love with her? Ruby closed her eyes to better focus on the mental picture of her sister leaning forward, her large breasts swinging together as she posed, completely naked, right in front of Ruby.  
  
That image was enough to really kickstart Ruby’s libido. She pulled her stockings down enough to get her hand inside of her panties, rubbing away at her wet folds. That made her feel _wonderful_ and Ruby moaned, leaning back against the sacks as the pleasure built and built inside of her. She was so lucky to have a sister like Yang. Even if Yang never returned anything that Ruby felt to her, just having her as a sister was still amazing. But if Yang loved Ruby like Ruby loved Yang, then-  
  
A low, sensual moan filled the greenhouse as Ruby moaned, one hand playing with her breasts through her top as the other rubbed at her pussy. She was so _wet_. Her fingers were stroking her soaked lower lips, rubbing back and forth and sending the most wonderful tingles through Ruby’s body.  
  
“Yang,” Ruby moaned, losing herself in a fantasy of Yang hugging Ruby up against her and letting her hands run all over her younger sister’s body. “Yang, I love you.”  
  
In the daydream, Yang said the exact same thing, before capturing Ruby in a kiss that made Ruby melt into it. Ruby gasped as two fingers finally slid inside of her. She was so _wet_ , and the sensations that came from touching herself like that made her _melt_ as she played with herself.  
  
Ruby added another finger, circling her clit to make the sensation get even better. Not too fast, not too firm, because that bit of her was _sensitive_. But just enough to make Ruby feel good as she touched herself, thinking about how she would like to touch Yang. And how she would like to have Yang touch her as well.  
  
Ruby’s feet were kicking against the gravel of the path she was slumped down on. Oh, she was _so_ turned on. And she was feeling so good and she loved her sister so much. She whined in lust and in need as she thought about Yang spreading her legs while Ruby sank down in front of her.  
  
Blake’s books hadn’t been hugely clear on what happened after that, and Ruby hadn’t been flexible enough to discover that on her own. But she was sure that if she did end up with her head between Yang’s legs, that she would be able to figure out what to do from there. Like, um, kiss Yang’s pussy. That would feel good, right?  
  
Ruby thought so. And she thought that even if that didn’t work out, then just pressing their bodies against each other, feeling Yang’s massive boobs against her own smaller pair, seeing the way Yang would look when she was horny, touching her sister’s pussy, oh, there were all _kinds_ of things that the two of them could do together and that would feel so very good.  
  
“Please, just like that,” Ruby whined to herself as she pictured Yang’s hand working in between her thighs instead of Ruby’s own. “Touch me right _there_.”  
  
Ruby could picture how Yang would look, looming over her, one hand down between Ruby’s thighs, touching and stroking her. Oh, wouldn’t that feel _wonderful_? Ruby thought so. Yang might be really strong, but she could also be really gentle. The way that she could touch Ruby was… Ruby might never have felt anyone touching her, but she was certain that the _idea_ of it could be wonderful. That it would feel a hundred times better than her own fingers could make her feel.  
  
And Ruby’s fingers could make her feel wonderful as it was. Ruby was dripping down around her fingers as she kept on touching herself, stroking her pussy and feeling the wonderful sensations creeping through her body. And Ruby’s breasts were feeling pretty good as well, even though Ruby was only touching them through her clothes. There was just too much that she’d need to remove to make getting at them directly worth it. And as it was, she could still feel her nipples poking up through her bra and sending delicious tingles through her body whenever she pressed down on them.  
  
Ruby wondered how Yang’s breasts would feel in her hands. They were a _lot_ bigger than Ruby’s after all. Ruby enjoyed playing with her breasts when she had the privacy, but she had to consider that Yang’s boobs would feel a _lot_ better. After all, they were a lot bigger and Yang was pretty proud of them, given how much she showed them off in her Huntress outfit. Maybe if Ruby could just reach up and squeeze them, feeling the stiff nipples digging into her palms as a look of bliss washed over Yang’s face…  
  
Ruby moaned, her hips bucking as she kept on masturbating. Her body felt so _good_ right now, like she was burning up. She panted for breath, legs spread apart as far as they could go without tearing her panties in two. She was wet, dripping with lust and she wanted _more_. Ruby was horny, so unbelievably horny and what more could she possibly want than to have her sister here with her, to see all the sounds that Yang could make?  
  
Despite what Ruby had thought, she had never once caught Yang masturbating. She had caught Blake in the act a couple of times and Ruby was sure that she had done the same to Weiss at least once, though it was hard to tell if Weiss was angry because Ruby had interrupted her personal time or if it had just been Weiss’s general peevishness. But while Ruby could obviously admit that both Blake and Weiss were very attractive girls, neither of them were Yang and that was who Ruby wanted, _needed_ to see naked.  
  
And more than just naked. Ruby wanted to see Yang spread out on her bed, her body posed and inviting, beckoning Ruby in to do… stuff. Ruby’s imagination failed her at that point, unable to decide exactly what she wanted to have Yang do to her. Or to do to Yang. But she was sure that they could do something fun together, somehow.  
  
Ruby had once managed to have a pretty good time with a raised, rounded bedpost, rubbing herself against the edge and feeling the smooth wood pressing against her pussy through her panties. She was sure that she and Yang could do the same thing in front of each other. What would Yang _look_ like when that happened? Ruby had a pretty good idea what Yang’s naked body would look like, but she had no idea what her _expression_ would look like. Ruby wasn’t even sure what her own expression looked like when she was doing this sort of thing.  
  
Or maybe they could just touch each other. Ruby had never managed to touch Yang’s body in the ways she wanted to touch it, but she was sure that Yang would feel _amazing_ underneath her fingertips. The softness of Yang’s breasts and lips, the firmness of her muscles, the feeling of skin twitching as the muscles underneath it moved, oh, there were just _so_ many good things that could come from being with Yang, Ruby just knew it.  
  
And there were the other, non-sexy things that Ruby loved about Yang. It was just a bit hard to focus on those things right now. All Ruby could think about was her older sister, how Yang would taste and look and feel and sound underneath her. Or on top of her. Ruby was _not_ picky about how that sort of thing might end up playing out.  
  
Just so long as it felt good. And with Yang, how could it _not_ feel good? How could it not end up feeling a whole lot better than good? Ruby shivered as she tried to picture just _what_ she and Yang could end up doing together. It was hard to get a proper picture of all of it, but she was sure that it would feel great and that she would be very happy with whatever she and Yang ended up doing together.  
  
That Yang might not be affected by the potion at all was something that Ruby was aware of, but she was _masturbating_. There was a time and a place to think non-sexy thoughts and right now wasn’t it. She just needed to think about the time that Yang had bent over while only wearing a towel and Ruby had gotten a _great_ look at her butt and pussy.  
  
It was a good thing that nobody else had been in the room and that it had taken a long, long while before Yang had turned back around. Ruby’s cheeks had actually stopped being so red that they lit up in the dark by the time Yang next looked at her little sister. Her panties had still been soaked, of course, and Ruby had spent the next two hours covertly masturbating before she had finally managed to cum, but at least she hadn’t been _caught_.  
  
Though quite a bit of what Ruby had been thinking about had been how nice it would be if Yang had caught her and had agreed to show off more of her body. How nice it would be to have Yang open up that towel and show herself off to Ruby, baring every bit of her body. Oh, that thought was more than just nice. It actually became what Ruby masturbated to for the next few minutes before a different idea filled her head.  
  
This one was about Yang coming up to Ruby and saying that she needed to blow off steam. And not in the usual way Ruby helped Yang blow off steam, by getting her ass beat in sparring. This time, Yang would just want to bury her face in between Ruby’s legs and start licking. And she wouldn’t stop until Ruby was moaning and gasping as she came. And then Ruby would eagerly, instantly return the favor, even though she knew that her own skill wouldn’t be nearly as good as what Yang could do. But Ruby would have _enthusiasm_ and that would have to count for a whole lot, right?  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure how much… uh, experience, Yang had. She did know that people thought that Yang was more of a party animal than she actually was, at least. Yang might like some loud music and dancing, but she had once mentioned to Ruby, in a tone of disgust, how some guys thought that any pretty blonde girl at a club would automatically spread her legs as soon as a guy came up to her. Ruby was pretty sure that Yang was still technically a virgin. She might have done some mouth stuff, but nothing more.  
  
And Ruby wasn’t sure at all how much experience Yang had with girls. She knew Yang _liked_ girls, she just wasn’t sure if liking them had ever led to doing anything with them. Ruby wasn’t sure if she wanted Yang to have experience or not. On the one hand, it would be nice if Yang had a clue what she was doing and could lead Ruby through everything that Ruby didn’t have the slightest idea on how to do. But it would also be nice if nobody besides Ruby had ever gotten to do anything fun with Yang.  
  
Ruby’s fingers started to move faster and faster inside of her as she masturbated, thinking about Yang. Yang was such a good sister and such a hot woman. How could Ruby _not_ love her older sister and want to do all kinds of things with her?  
  
Ruby was twitching around on the sacks, gasping for air as her fingers pounded in and out of her pussy, stroking her inner walls, touching her body, making her feel so _good_. Ruby whined in the back of her throat as she felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface until she could tell that she was going to be cumming any second now.  
  
Ruby wanted to cum. She wanted to cum _really_ bad. The desire for an orgasm was right _there_ inside of her, right at the tip of her tongue. All she needed to do was let it happen, let it wash over her in a wonderful wave that would leave Ruby gasping for breath as she tried to recover from the rush of pleasure that would leave her seeing stars.  
  
Ruby wished that Yang was the one about to make this happen to her. Or that she was the one doing it to Yang. She didn’t know what her sister might look like when she was cumming, but she was certain that Yang would look even better than she normally did. Seeing Yang’s naked body trembling underneath her as Ruby slid her fingers in and out of her Yang’s pussy, doing her best to make certain that her wonderful older sister got _exactly_ what she deserved to have happen, oh, it was, it was-  
  
It was enough to make Ruby cum. She gasped, stars flashing in front of her eyes as she suddenly squeezed down tightly around her fingers, her pussy getting _tight_ as her orgasm swept through her. Ruby moaned, rocking back and forth and almost tipping straight off of the sacks as a bunch of disconnected images flashed through her mind so quickly she could barely even understand what any of them were. Yang, mostly, Yang not wearing a whole lot, but other than that…  
  
Well, who cared? What was important was that Ruby was getting to feel good as she orgasmed and that was what _really_ mattered, after all, wasn’t it? Ruby gasped for air, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She was almost curled up in a ball, trying to get the most possible stimulation from what she was doing to herself.  
  
And then the orgasm ended. Ruby sighed in contentment, still keeping her fingers inside of herself, still stroking away at her pussy and sending a few lovely little tingles through her body. Oh, that felt nice. That felt _so_ nice. And she was certain that the real thing would feel even better, somehow.  
  
Ruby slumped backwards as the lust drained out of her. Wow. Really, _wow_. That was great. That was just amazing. Ruby smiled dopily upwards as the aftershocks of pleasure kept on running through her, making her entire body feel so _tingly_ and good inside. She shivered, wrapping herself in a hug, kind of wishing that Yang was the one doing it to her. But oh well. It had still felt good and she was still glad that she had gotten to do this.  
  
Ruby stayed on top of the sacks for a while, letting her body recover. She needed to head on back sooner or later. She couldn’t spend all day thinking about Yang and lusting after Yang and masturbating about Yang. She had homework to do and a team to lead and friends to hang out with and all of that stuff.  
  
Wiping her hands clean on the sacks, Ruby stood up. She hopped from foot to foot getting her clothes back into place, but then she was ready to go. It was going to be time for dinner soon and Ruby wanted to go find Yang and see if there was anything that Yang wanted to say to her.  
  
Now that some time had passed and Ruby had taken care of the lust that was inside of her system, she was a _bit_ worried about how well Yang might take this. But they were still sisters, weren’t they? Just how bad could it _really_ be, in the end? Ruby was sure that Yang would still want to be with her, after all.  
  
It was time to go and see if the potion had any effect at all. Taking a deep breath, Ruby nodded and started for the greenhouse door. It was time to go and face the music.  
  
Ruby hoped that she was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red and Black and Yellow All Over Chapter Two**

  
“Oh,” Yang moaned, shivering as she touched herself. “Oh yes. _Yes_.”  
  
Yang was having a pretty good time right here. A _really_ good time, actually. And the way things were going, she had a feeling she was going to keep on getting to enjoy herself for the next hour or so as she masturbated.  
  
It took some doing to find a spot in Beacon that was private enough for Yang to really get a good thing going. So Yang didn’t bother. She just headed out into the city. A cheap hotel room didn’t cost _too_ much and unless Yang started _really_ moaning and getting into it, nobody was going to bother her. She could close the door behind her, leave the curtains open (even when she was on the ground floor) and get naked.  
  
Yang knew she had a great body. She didn’t mind showing that body off, either. Well, no, that wasn’t quite right. She liked the _idea_ of showing her body off, letting people stare at her, see her in a way that they would never forget. Actually getting the nerve to _do_ that, though, that was something else entirely. Yang had never managed to make herself move beyond cleavage and tight shorts. In public, at least.  
  
 _Here_ , where there was both nobody that could see her and nobody that knew her even if that changed? Yang could get a lot more adventuresome. That was why she was completely and utterly naked except for the black collar that was tightly wrapped around her neck and the windows were wide open.  
  
It was a pity that she was on the second floor of the motel and that the nearest building that could see into her window was on the other side of the street and down about a quarter of the mile. But it still counted, right? It still let Yang show off her lewd, slutty body to the world and let them admire it and want it. Yang liked to think so. Mostly because it turned her on so _much_ and made masturbating feel way better as she worked at her pussy and groped her breasts.  
  
An image kept on dancing through Yang’s head. One she felt pretty guilty over, really. Red and black and yellow and brown all mixing together into a melody of soft sighs and softer flesh. Yang _knew_ she shouldn’t be thinking this way, that there was something _wrong_ with her for wanting this to happen. But for the past week or so, Yang just hadn’t been able to think of anything _else_. She wanted it to happen, her body responded so well to the thought of breaking the bonds of family love and having-!  
  
Yang whimpered as she felt her pussy squeeze down around her fingers. It felt good. It felt so damn _good_. Yang was panting in need now as she kept on masturbating, this fantasy coming to her again and again even as she tried to come up with something else, something more acceptable to masturbate to. Nothing was really working. Even the _kinky_ stuff, like her getting gangbanged by some faceless dudes wasn’t enough to really get Yang’s mind away from what she was thinking of. She _needed_ something more if she was going to keep any level of self-respect as a woman.  
  
Biting her lip, Yang looked over at the window. There was an idea forming in her head. Maybe if she… Wow, that thought was certainly a _lewd_ thought, one that made her squeeze down around her fingers a bit as she considered it. And if just thinking about it could make it feel so good, then maybe actually doing it would be even better?  
  
Part of Yang quailed at the thought. That this was going to be too much, expose her and ruin her. But could she keep on thinking these thoughts, with a girl she couldn’t bear to name? No, she couldn’t.  
  
Yang threw herself out of the bed and rose up on a pair of shaky legs. She took a deep breath and started for the door. Yang’s heart was pounding in her chest like she was in the middle of a fight and strands of blonde hair were sticking to her forehead. But she didn’t stop. She took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. Then she swung it open.  
  
The motel was built with an exterior walkway running along the row of rooms. Yang looked from side to side as she stepped outside, feeling the plastic tile underneath her feet. There was nobody in sight. But there were stairwells on either end of the walkway and any of these doors could open at any minute to let someone step out and see a _pervert_ furiously masturbating right in public. And that wasn’t counting anyone on the street, whizzing along in their cars, who could look over and see Yang right here, standing naked in broad daylight.  
  
The shame was even more strong than Yang had thought it would be. But so was the _pleasure_. Yang was barely able to keep her legs underneath her as she felt the arousal building and building inside of her, pulsing inside of her core, _demanding_ that she give in to the lust that she was feeling. She gasped as her hands started to wander over her body, touching her most sensitive places and sending erotic thrills through her entire body.  
  
Yang’s pussy was gushing like a river, leaking out of her folds and splashing onto the tile. And she needed _more_. Yang’s breath fogged in the cold air as her fingers plunged inside of her pussy, stroking away as she felt the pleasure grow and grow and grow inside of her. Her other hand alternated between grabbing the railing for support and playing with her boobs, her fingers sinking into the fat, soft globes and sending wonderful tingles shooting all through her body.  
  
“Oh yes,” Yang whined in the back of her throat as her hips jerked forwards and back. “Please, give me more. I want _more_.”  
  
This was so much more thrilling than Yang thought it could possibly be. She shivered and bit her lip as she stared out at the street in front of her, feeling the cold winter air wrapping around her body. She wasn’t going to be out here for _long_ , but she was going to be out here long enough to really feel _good_.  
  
And even as she kept on masturbating, feeling the air flowing over her, feeling her fingers moving inside of her, Yang couldn’t keep certain thoughts out of her mind. How it might feel to have a hand on her back, pushing her down until she was bent over at the waist and sticking her butt out into the air. How the air would be better if it was somebody’s warm breath tickling her ear. How Yang might be seeing black hair out of the corner of her vision.  
  
“Mmrgh,” Yang muttered, shifting her hips from side to side to try and not think about that sort of thing. “Just… don’t, okay?”  
  
Yang wasn’t even sure who she was speaking to right now. She just did her best to ignore any thoughts like that and instead focused on people staring at her lewd, beautiful body. And she glanced around to make sure that there wasn’t anyone _actually_ staring at her body. She just wasn’t ready for something like _that_ quite yet.  
  
There was nobody around who could see her. And if there was anybody on the street who had, they hadn’t stopped their cars to get a longer look. So it was all okay. Nobody had clued in to what Yang was doing just yet. She could just keep on doing this, chasing the orgasm that felt so _close_ but hadn’t quite arrived yet.  
  
Gasping and shivering, Yang kept up the work, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy and lightly pinching her fat, stiff nipple. That sent a real shiver through her entire body and made Yang gasp and twitch a bit as she felt _everything_ well up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface as she worked towards her orgasm.  
  
Yang had never been with anyone before. Well, not all the way, at least. She had let a guy touch her breasts once but the way he had thrown up on her due to nervousness a few seconds later had _kind of put a damper_ on anything else happening that night or with him in general. Beyond that, a few kisses with some guys and some girls made up all of Yang’s sexual experience. At least, all of her sexual experience with other people. Yang had a pretty vivid imagination after all, and could think of all kinds of fun, exciting things that she would never, ever do. Or be able to afford, probably.  
  
But at least the mental images were still so _exciting_. Yang shivered as she tried to call them up. Having some hot if generic guy standing behind her, grabbing her body with his big, strong hands as his hard cock pressed against her butt? Yeah, Yang could be _really_ cool with that. Really, really cool. She shivered as she tried to think about how it would feel to have his muscular body pressed up against her as he got her ready to take a cock for the first time in her life. Or, depending on the fantasy, just to take a cock.  
  
But as hard as Yang tried to fix that image into her mind, she just kept on thinking about how it would feel to have a soft pair of breasts pressing against her instead as hands that already knew everything about how to make a woman feel good ran over her. Yang whimpered in the back of her throat as her hips jerked back and forth, her own fingers working wonders inside of her.  
  
Yang didn’t have a problem with thinking of other girls having fun with her. But the problem wasn’t that she was thinking of some generic other girl. She wasn’t even thinking of some girl that she knew, like Pyrrha or Blake. There was _one_ other girl that she was thinking of and it was the one girl that she shouldn’t _ever_ be looking at lustfully.  
  
At least it was a small mercy that Ruby had been aged up a bit in her imagination. Both because Ruby was _way_ too young for Yang to want to be thinking about her sexually and because picturing an older Ruby would at least help the embarrassment whenever Yang saw her little sister. And, thankfully, it was _only_ embarrassment when she saw Ruby in their dorm room or in class. Not lust. Never lust. Yang would just _die_ if she ever got turned on by Ruby in person instead of just having these daydreams about her.  
  
Yang moaned as she kept on masturbating, starting to hump her fingers as she pumped them in and out of her. Her thumb was working wonders on her clit and her body was burning up as she kept on masturbating. Her legs were twitching, barely able to keep her upright as she kept on pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy as she went so _far_ inside of herself.  
  
Yang bit her lip to keep back a moan, to keep from sounding _too_ lewd. Part of her fantasy was someone coming along on their own business and seeing her doing this. Not her putting on so much of a show that there was no way that anybody could pretend that they hadn’t heard what was going on. Also, there was just a chance that anyone who saw her wouldn’t be so understanding and aroused as her fantasies insisted that they be. They might call the cops or something. And that would just be a whole mess of trouble, even if Yang never spent a single minute in jail.  
  
Spending some time in cuffs might be interesting, though. Yang thought it might be, at least. It was the same reason that she had bought this leather collar, though she only wore it when there was nobody around who would be able to recognize her. But it did let her enjoy certain fantasies more… _thoroughly_. And there was some stuff that Yang could really enjoy the thought of.  
  
Though, for the past week or so, all those fantasies had been with women. Well, not just women. One woman, in particular. Yang shivered at the thought and tried to call up a male-only fantasy. With _two_ guys this time, instead of just one. Yeah, that was better, feeling them pressing up against her, their hands wandering over her body as they all took turns kissing each other… It sent a shiver of arousal through Yang and she kept on masturbating, fingers going as fast as they could and still feel good inside of her.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Yang whispered underneath her breath as the pleasure built up and up inside of her. “Do that to me, studs. Fuck me and make me scream.”  
  
Yang shivered and licked her lips, wondering what it would feel like to wrap her hands around a dick. She had felt two of them on two different occasions, through a guy’s pants. But it had never gone beyond that, so while she knew that they were supposed to be hot and hard, she didn’t _really_ know much beyond that. She wouldn’t mind finding out, sometime, if she could get the _right_ guy.  
  
Yang had no idea who the right guy would be. And, in fact, as she masturbated, it was getting hard to keep the _guy_ part of the fantasy in her head. The two hunks that were replacing the efforts of her own hands kept on flickering into pair of stacked twins. Yang wasn’t _entirely_ opposed to that, ever since she had seen those red and white twins at the nightclub (and had found that they had photos of themselves in matching bikinis online a few nights later). But she wanted the twins to be related on _their_ ends, not to her. And her imagination just wasn’t able to make that happen. No matter how much Yang tried to keep things focused on guys making her feel good, she kept on seeing a beautiful, curvy woman with black hair pressed against her front and her exact twin pressed against her back.  
  
And the worst bit was how much more enjoyable those fantasies felt. How they got Yang so much _hotter_ than any of the other ideas and daydreams she was able to conjure up. She shivered as her hand dug into her breast, right to the point of pain.  
  
And Yang kept on masturbating. She might be getting creeped out by how often she kept on thinking of breaking the bonds of family love, but she was too _horny_ to stop. Being out here, looking out over the street, Yang couldn’t, wouldn’t stop masturbating. She was going to cum and absolutely nothing was going to stop her, not until she managed to climax.  
  
In fact, if someone came up and saw her right now, that wouldn’t act like a bucket of cold water to Yang’s libido. That would just be the very final thing that she needed to make herself _cum_. It would be the last push, that would take her right over the edge into an orgasm. And it was going to feel _great_ , Yang knew. Doing this outside, finally giving vent to a fetish that had been building and building inside of her for so long, oh, it was going to be wonderful. Absolutely _perfect_ , just the thing that Yang would need to have an orgasm that she would remember for a long, long time.  
  
Yang shivered and panted, her lilac eyes wide as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, feeling her wet pussy squeezing down tightly around them, completely reluctant to let them go. She wanted to cum. She wanted to cum, she wanted to cum, she wanted to cum right the hell _now_.  
  
And the orgasm was still a ways off, Yang could tell. As good as she was feeling, she was still going to have to keep working at it before it could actually happen. It was kind of hard to think of the chance to spend _more_ time masturbating as a bad thing, though. Not when her body was feeling this good, like her skin and muscles were on fire. In a _good_ way, though, that was an important bit to keep in mind. Yang was enjoying this. She was even enjoying the depraved fantasies that were circling through her head, though she knew that she shouldn’t be.  
  
She just couldn’t stop herself. Yang kept on touching herself, kept on feeling the pleasure mounting up inside of her, like a river piling up behind a dam, waiting for it to break and for the flood to come sweeping through.  
  
There was already a flood pouring down Yang’s thighs. She was _very_ wet and was _really_ enjoying herself. She shivered and kept on going, her head constantly turning from side to side, looking for anyone watching her. How long had she been out here for? Five minutes? Half an hour? Shouldn’t _someone_ have come out to see her by now? Some handsome woman or beautiful man, who would smile at the squirming, naked girl here and decide that they were going to help Yang out? And then demand some repayment, using Yang’s lewd body?  
  
And Yang even managed to get through that fantasy without having the thought of a black-haired woman in red being the one who pushed Yang to her knees and lifted up her skirt. Yang felt minorly proud that she had managed to get through an entire erotic fantasy without dipping into incest. Not proud enough to ever _tell_ anyone about her accomplishment, though.  
  
Especially because once she thought _that_ , the next thought, that only a family member could _really_ tell how to fuck Yang, came to her. And there was only one family member that was actually coming to mind about who could make Yang feel this good.  
  
Yang whimpered through her tightly closed lips, both in lust at how _hot_ her body felt and in distress about how unable she was to banish these thoughts. She wanted to cum so _badly_ and she was starting to come around to the idea that the best way to cum would be to just embrace the thoughts that were dancing through her head, let herself orgasm and then just pretend that they had never happened and that she was a normal girl who didn’t creepily lust after her own flesh and blood.  
  
So Yang decided it was time to bite the bullet and get to work _properly_. She took a deep breath and shifted her hips so that she could properly fingerfuck herself. Then she went to work, starting to pay attention to her boobs and pussy and clit. And it felt _wonderful_.  
  
But as good as it felt, Yang still needed something extra. She needed a _fantasy_ to help get her off. And since her scroll (with it’s three hours of porn videos and five porn games) was back in the motel room behind her, Yang was going to have to rely on her imagination. And there was exactly one thought going through her imagination.  
  
Yang obviously didn’t feel any shame about being attracted to both women and men. It was a modern age and she was a modern woman. Who cared if she liked to play both sides of the field? But there _was_ shame over who she was being attracted to right now. There were some lines that you just didn’t cross unless you were ancient royalty, after all. And while Yang certainly had the body of a queen, she wasn’t interested in _that_ kind of fun.  
  
No, much better to just try and keep on thinking about Blake, maybe. She had black hair, she had a pretty nice body that would certainly feel great underneath Yang’s hands and Yang had been pretending that she didn’t know about the porn stash underneath Blake’s bed for a few months now. If she and Yang got together to try some things out, then, maybe, it could be… fun. Yeah, that sort of thing could be _really_ fun if they got together. Yang was pretty certain that either she or Blake would look great if Blake detached the black ribbon from Gambol Shroud and wrapped it around either one of their bodies, trapping arms and hands and limbs together so that the other one would be free to do anything she wanted to her partner.  
  
Yang _tried_ to keep that image in her mind, of Blake softly mewling underneath her as the two of them did their best to make each other feel good. But no matter how hard she tried to fix that image into her mind’s eye, it kept on flickering to someone _else_. Someone else with black hair who liked to wear red. Yang moaned and shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind and just not managing it. All she could really do was think about being bent over and, in a nod to what she was thinking of with Blake, having her own arms tied behind her and leaving her helpless to do anything but what was desired of her.  
  
Yang thought that she wouldn’t mind being helpless. Or being on top, for that matter. But _who_ she was bottoming or topping for mattered a whole lot. And there was just one name coming up in Yang’s thoughts, over and over again, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of the idea.  
  
Yang shook her head and tried to speed up, going even faster. That didn’t actually feel good and even if it had, it would have tired her out _really_ quickly. But Yang needed something to distract her from the forbidden lust that kept on filling her mind and there wasn’t anyone coming up the stairs to stare at the lewd blonde girl who was shamelessly showing off her body right here. All Yang could do was keep on doing what she was doing and hope that sooner or later, _something_ would happen that would keep her from embarrassing herself by cumming to a fantasy of lesbian incest.  
  
That would be just a little bit embarrassing, after all. Even if nobody else knew. Yang would know and she liked to think that she was a _good_ girl, who didn’t perv on her family. She had never thought about Dad or Uncle Qrow like that, after all, so surely it wasn’t too much to ask for her not to get all weird about anyone else, right?  
  
“Oh, oh, come on, right there,” Yang whispered to herself as her body started to twitch even more than before.  
  
Yang was getting _close_ to an orgasm. She was getting really close and she could tell that she would be cumming any minute now. She just needed a little bit more, she just needed a few more seconds for her hands to keep on working over her body and she was going to orgasm. She shivered, grabbing her boobs and feeling her stiff, sensitive nipples tingling as she ran her fingers along them.  
  
Yang’s entire body felt like it was on fire. She wouldn’t have been surprised to find sparks in her hair. She was getting so turned on and she wanted to orgasm so badly. And she was _going_ to cum soon. She could tell that she was. That any minute now, she was going to orgasm and it was going to feel _great_ as she came.  
  
Biting her lip, Yang stared down at the strip of greenery separating the motel from the road. What if she was taken right there on the grass? Pushed to her knees and made to eat out her- no! To suck a dick. Yeah, that was better. Her naked body, legs spread far apart and her dripping wet pussy displayed towards the street as she bobbed up and down along a cock. That was a good fantasy. That was a fantasy that Yang was sure she could cum to.  
  
So she just needed to put a _little_ more work into it. She just had to keep on touching her wet folds, feeling her big boobs bounce as she rocked back and forth. Yang just needed a few more seconds of stimulation, of feeling her hands wandering over her body to finally reach that wonderful peak. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing _could_ stop her. Not now, not after everything that she was feeling. Her fingers, the way she was making herself feel, there was only one possible end result to all of this. An _orgasm_. A wonderful, wonderful orgasm. It was right there, so close that Yang could taste it. All she needed to do was keep on going for just a little bit longer.  
  
And then it happened. And it was just as good as Yang had hoped that it might be.  
  
Yang moaned as she came. It was good. It was so _damn_ good. The pleasure that she was feeling, it was something more than she could ever put into words. She was going to be cumming soon. She was going to be cumming as she heard a sultry voice echoing through her head, making her twitch and gasp and moan and want _everything_ that could possibly happen to her _to_ happen to her.  
  
And then that was enough. Yang tipped over the edge into an orgasm. It felt _great_ and the pleasure that went screaming through her made her feel _amazing_. Yang gasped and moaned and almost fell right down onto the walkway as her pussy squeezed down _tight_ around her fingers. She could see flashes of white in front of her as she orgasmed. She loved this. She loved this so _much_ and she wanted some more of it and she didn’t want to ever stop!  
  
A guttural cry tore out of Yang’s throat. She was too far gone to worry about someone coming to see what the problem was. She was just feeling too good as every nerve in her body lit up with pleasure. Had she ever gotten an orgasm this good before? No, she hadn’t. And as it kept on pulsing through her, Yang wanted more and more and more.  
  
The orgasm finally settled down inside of her, the blissful release fading enough to let Yang _think_ at least a little bit. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her naked body. Her pussy protested the loss, still wanting something inside of it that it could squeeze down around to make itself feel good. Yang ignored that and just focused on her breathing, doing her best to calm down.  
  
Yang couldn’t have sat down on the floor for more than a few minutes or so before she had recovered enough to do something besides enjoy the post-orgasm glow. Smiling widely, she stood up and turned around, opening the motel room door.  
  
Or she tried to, at least. Her eyes got _wide_ as she twisted down on the handle, trying to make it actually engage the lock. But it didn’t do more than move a fraction of an inch. Yang’s eyes went to the keycard reader right next to it. That was what was _actually_ needed to unlock the door.  
  
Yang didn’t even bother patting herself to see if she had the keycard in a pocket. She was _naked_ , of course she didn’t have it. And that meant… Yang swallowed heavily, quite a few bad options flashing through her mind at the speed of light.  
  
This _wasn’t_ part of Yang’s fantasy and she was starting to break out in a cold sweat for more reasons than just the cold winter air rushing over her body. Well, having to pay a damage fee was better than any of the other options. Wincing a bit, Yang reached down and used all of her strength on the door handle. It came popping off along with a lot of the locking mechanism. Yang stepped inside of the room, wondering just how much of a fee she was going to get charged. Well, better that than letting the old crone who had been staffing the front desk stare at her naked body as Yang asked for a replacement keycard. Maybe if the clerk had been some attractive stud who barely fit inside of tight shirt and pants or something, Yang could have worked up the courage.  
  
Man, Yang had known for a while now that she had some perverted thoughts. But what was she going to do about _this_ level of perverted thoughts? She shook her head as she headed towards her clothes. Normally, she would want to take a shower or something to get rid of all of the buildup. Now, though, she was just fine with getting out of here as quickly as possible.  
  
Turned out that there were downsides to being an exhibitionistic flasher who exposed her naked body for the entire world to see. Who would have thought? But now that Yang _knew_ that, at least there were other options she could take in the future to avoid having that happen to her again.  
  
And maybe if she showed her body off more and more, maybe even letting people _see_ her, then she would just be able to think about the thrill she got of exposing herself to the open air. And not, say spend all of her time thinking about how nice it would feel to have a certain someone moaning her name as Yang returned the favor, paying back all of the wonderful things that had happened to her.  
  
Damn it, Yang was getting turned on _again_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red And Black And Yellow All Over Chapter Three**

Yang put a hand on her hip as she stared at the tent in the center of the bandit encampment. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for this. Not really. Finally meeting her mother, after all these years of nothing more than the occasional glance at a photo that Uncle Qrow had shared? It was going to be a big step.

But what the hell, Yang needed Raven’s help, so she was going to _get_ that help. Yang was sure of that and she wasn’t going to give her mother a choice about it. After all, Yang was pretty damn sure she could tear through these bozos without having to blink. They didn’t even have a cool design to them and anyone worth their salt personalized their outfit and weapon to leave a striking image behind them.

The tent flap opened and Yang tensed up for, at the very least, a heated argument. And at worst, an actual fight, since Raven was probably good enough to make Yang break a sweat. Hell, maybe even beat Yang, if she didn’t spend most of her time extorting and stealing.

Then raven stepped out. And Yang choked, making a funny sound in the back of her throat as she stared at the older woman, who was looking back at her with an expression of cool contempt. This was- this was turning a lot of what Yang had thought about on her head, all at once and with so much force that Yang almost staggered like she had been struck with a sledgehammer.

Yang had just about managed to stop herself from creeping out on Ruby. Something that was made easier by how Yang hadn’t felt the slightest flicker of lust or attraction to _anyone_ between losing her… between leaving Beacon and a few weeks after she hit the road. The months _at_ Beacon had been rough, sure, but whenever Yang had looked at her little sister, she hadn’t felt more than just the usual intense, _sisterly_ love for her sis. Sure, her dreams had been filled with erotic desires, the kind of lust that was impossible to deny, but none of it had ever leaked over into Ruby herself.

Because Yang hadn’t been thinking about Ruby. She had been thinking about her deadbeat crook of a mother. And even reciting all the reasons why Raven was a real bitch didn’t do anything to stop the sudden wave of lust from welling up inside of Raven and making her _want_ her mother. Yang swallowed, her throat working as she fought to keep herself under control and not run full tilt at her mother, stripping her clothes off as she went.

Instead, Yang gritted her teeth, even as she started to soak her panties and as her nipples started to dig into her bra. She just had to… keep calm. She could manage that, could manage not begging her mother to turn her into her love slave in front of the entire camp, right? Yeah. Yeah, Yang could manage that. She wasn’t so sure she would be able to resist if Raven brought her inside of her tent where nobody else could see her.

“So, my weak daughter returns,” Raven said, crossing her arms underneath her chest, which just _had_ to be a beautiful pair of breasts, as she stared at Yang. “What do you want?”

Oh, right, Raven was talking to her. Yang should say something back. She shook her head and looked her mother in the eye, noting how nice and red they were. And how pretty Raven’s face in general was. There was a _lot_ that Yang wanted to do to Raven. And even more that she wanted to have Raven do to her.

“I,” Yang said, shivering, trying to get her mind into gear. She wasn’t some slack-jawed moron, she could string a sentence together even when all she wanted to do was tear off her clothes as Raven did the same. “I want your help.”  
  
Damn it, Yang had a speech that she had prepared. It was a _good_ speech, about Raven was going to use her Semblance to get Yang to Ruby without hunting over half the continent. But all Yang could remember about the speech right now was that she had it. What was actually in it was beyond her.

“So?” Raven asked, sounding immensely bored about the whole thing.

“So, you’re going to help me and,” Yang nervously swallowed, feeling like there was a watermelon in her throat, “in exchange, I’ll do something for you.”  
  
And Yang knew _what_ she wanted to do for her mother. Oh man, did she know. She was getting the tingles all _over_ as she thought about what she would like her mother to ask of her.

Raven actually lifted an eyebrow as she tapped some fingers on the bone-white mask that was dangling from her belt. The grey-clad young woman behind her shifted from side to side, crossing and uncrossing her arms. Yang wondered what her deal was. Hopefully not Raven’s thing on the side. That was going to be _Yang’s_ spot, damnit. No, wait, that was a bad idea. Yang shook her head, trying to drive the sudden thought away.

“I can’t think of anything you could give me that I’d be interested in,” Raven said, before a thought visibly struck her. A smile started to spread across her face. “Unless, of course, you’re willing to spend some time with me and see how things _should_ be done.”  
  
“Sure,” Yang said instantly, far too quickly to make it sound natural. “If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.”

Raven blinked, obviously not having expected that answer. She studied Yang more carefully, running her eyes over Yang’s body. Yang shivered, hoping that Raven was liking what she saw. She should. Yang had a _great_ body, after all. And she was willing to share it with Raven. No, she was willing to do a _lot_ more than share it with Raven. She wanted Raven to _have_ it in any way that Raven wanted to have her. On top, on bottom, shared with other people, anything that her mother wanted, Yang would do. Just so long as Yang could get _fucked_ by her mother and made to scream her head off in pleasure as she came and came and came and did the exact same thing to her own mother.

Yang was barely managing to stay on her feet right now. There was a _heat_ burning inside of her. A heat that was stronger than anything she had ever felt before, that _demanded_ fulfillment. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to stay on her feet. Pretty soon, she was just going to fall to her knees as her body started to _ache_ in lust and need.

“Are you-,” Raven paused and her red eyes narrowed as she put her hand on her hip. “Are getting turned on by this?”  
  
“I,” Yang tried to deny it, but the very first word came out more as a needy moan than anything that could be believed to be a denial. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she humped the air, trying to keep her hips under control and failing so, _so_ badly. “It’s nothing, I just need, ah,” Yang managed to bite down on what she was about to say she needed from Raven, “you to bring me to Ruby and Uncle Qrow!”

Raven didn’t seem to be listening. Or at least she wasn’t listening to Yang’s _words_. She was studying her daughter closely, a small smile twitching on her lips as she ran her eyes over Yang’s body once more. This time, she went a lot slower, more carefully studying Yang’s hips and breasts and face instead of focusing on the strength of her mechanical arm or the glint in her eyes. Yang _liked_ this kind of study, at least from her mother. It promised to lead to better things in the future, after all.

It was taking every single bit of self-control that Yang had not to leap forward and let Raven _use_ her, doing whatever came to Raven’s mind. She needed her mother more than she needed air to drink or water to breathe. No, wait, Yang thought she had that the wrong way around. Whatever the case, what _mattered_ was that Yang was burning up with lust over here and if Raven didn’t make a move on her in the next three seconds, Yang was going to strip naked and come charging at her mother, promising to do anything and everything if Raven would just touch her.

“Yang, inside my tent now,” Raven said, turning on her heel and stepping inside. “Vernal, go and have some fun taunting the prisoner.”

The silent girl behind Raven shrugged and headed off to the side. Yang quickly followed Raven, even though her legs felt like jelly as she tried to keep herself upright. There could only be one possible reason for Raven bringing her inside of the tent. Or at least there was only one possible reason that Yang was willing to entertain. Oh fuck, she wanted this, she wanted this, Yang didn’t know how badly she had wanted this until right this very minute.

Yang stepped inside the tent, barely able to remember to try and close the tent flap. But the knot that was holding it open was too complex for Yang’s fumbling efforts and after a few seconds, she abandoned the task, not caring if bandits could see what was happening inside. What _mattered_ was her mother. Her mother, who was sitting on what was probably intended to be a throne. Even the lust permeating Yang’s every thought couldn’t make her think that the chair actually looked _impressive_.

“I can hardly believe it,” Raven said, setting her Grimm helmet off to one side. “But you really are nothing but a ball of lust, are you?” She shook her head. The look of contempt in her eyes stung Yang but _still_ kept her turned on. “What a naughty little girl you are.” She smiled widely as Yang shifted her weight from side to side, fighting the urge to leap over at Raven. “Get over here.” She pointed at the ground next to her, at the pile of rugs.

Yang knelt. Normally, she would never, ever do this. Right now, though, anything that Raven asked of her, she was going to do in an instant, because that was what Yang _needed_ to have happen. She was just so turned on, she couldn’t dream of fighting the urges in her body or any commands she was given.

Raven looked her over one more time, closely staring and studying her frame from head to toe. Yang shivered, looking back up at Raven, drinking in the sight of her mother. Damn, for someone who had to be in her late thirties at least, Raven was still so _hot_. That face, those breasts, Yang wanted _all_ of it. She wanted Raven to hold her up close against her and make Yang melt.

Yang could feel the arousal that was flooding her panties. They had to be more damp spot than dry by now. And it was a miracle that her nipples hadn’t worn a hole straight through her bra and shirt by now. Yang was so turned on right now that it was a miracle she was able to string two thoughts together in a straight line, instead of just heading for the nearest leg and humping it like a bitch in heat.

“You actually want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Raven asked with a nasty tone of amusement to her voice. “You want your own mother to bend you over and make you scream.”  
  
If Yang had been in a more normal state of mind, she would have strongly objected to the idea that Raven could really be called her mother, as opposed to the woman who gave birth to Yang. Right now, though, she was going to agree to that. She _wanted_ Raven to fuck her and Yang would call Raven _anything_ if that was what it took to make it happen. Mother, Mommy, Mistress, Owner, anything if it would make this unbearably wonderful heat inside of her pussy be _satisfied_.

“I suppose I could do a thing or two,” Raven said in a musing tone, resting her hand on top of Yang’s head and patting her like a dog. “If you’re a _good_ girl for me.”  
  
“I will be,” Yang said, her voice cracking a bit as she nodded. “I’ll do what you, I promise. Just _please_ ,” she closed her eyes and shivered, “please have sex with me.”

“I really can’t guess how you’ve managed to make it through life by being this much of a slut,” Raven said, shaking her head and smiling. “Or am I somehow the only one that gets to see you like this?”  
  
Yang considered admitting that she had used to think she was head over heels for her little sister and wanted more than anything to have Ruby fuck her. But now that she was with Raven, Yang had to admit that she didn’t actually want Ruby’s body. She wanted _Raven’s_ body. Maybe she just had a really strong thing for girls with black hair who dressed in red. Maybe it was something else entirely. The important thing was that she was willing to do _anything_ that Raven wanted, so long as it meant that she got to fuck her mother. And, even more importantly, to _get_ fucked by her mother.

“It’s just you,” Yang said in a croak as her hands started to wander up and down her body, touching herself through her clothes. She was facing the open flap of the tent and she didn’t care. She was just feeling too good. “It’s _just_ you, Mother.”  
  
“Mother is too formal,” Raven said with a nasty smile. “Call me Mommy, Yang.”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Yang said. If that was the worst thing that Raven wanted to have happen, then she’d be getting off easy.

“Now, let’s see what kind of body you have,” Raven said musingly as she reached down and slid a hand inside of Yang’s shirt, sliding down through the cleavage to grab Yang’s breasts.

Yang moaned, her mind going white with excitement. It was happening. It was _acutally_ happening. Her mother was going to touch her and use her and make Yaang feel _good_ and Yang was going to return the favor, though it was hard to think of anything beyond her own needy desire for satisfaction at the moment.

Raven’s hands on her were just what Yang needed. Her mother’s touch was _amazing_. It was the best thing ever. Yang moaned like a slut as she felt Raven’s hands sliding along her body, sending delicious tingles all through Yang’s body. Most of which seemed to head straight to Yang’s core, where her pussy started to melt even more than it already was.

Yang panted, her eyes fogged over as she stared up at her mother’s face. Raven still looked cruel and uncaring but there was a certain glimmer of amusement in her face. And maybe even arousal. Yang hoped that she would be allowed to return the favor soon. Or that Raven would become a lot more adventurous. Because as good as Raven’s hands felt right now, it wasn’t going to be nearly enough to let her cum. There was going to be a _whole_ lot more needed before Yang would feel satisfied. And she had to hope that Raven would give it to her, and not let Yang’s need build up and up and up.

“What kind of slut did Tai raise, anyway?” Raven asked, shaking her head as she looked down at Yang’s panting, needy form. “Tell me you aren’t riding his dick every night.”  
  
“ _Ew_ ,” Yang said, making a face as the very idea of fucking her dad repulsed her. She didn’t want to fuck Dad anymore than she wanted to fuck the Summer of her memories or Ruby. “No way!” She shook her head back and forth quickly. “The only one I want is you, Mom.”  
  
Raven stared down at her, shaking her head. Then Raven shrugged and smiled, moving her hand lower to press against Yang’s thigh. Yang moaned, wanting the hand to move up just a _little_ bit. Just a bit would be enough. Just a little bit and Yang would end up feeling so good and she would, she _would_ \- oh, such wonderful things would get to happen if Raven actually started to touch Yang’s pussy.

Yang shivered. This was good. This was so much better than she had thought it could be. The feeling of her mother’s hands on her body, running up and down along her, making her tingle and ache and want even _more_ , it was all so _enticing_. Yang shivered and moaned as she felt the pleasure building inside of her, demanding, needing and _getting_ more.

“You’re a bit of a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Raven finally said, taking her hands away from Yang’s body. All take and no give.” She smiled widely. “Let me see that body instead of having to dig out every little detail.”  
  
Yang instantly leapt to obey her mother. She stood up, frantically tugging at her clothing as she did her best. She didn’t care that the tent flap was still open and that there were bandits glancing in every now and then, shaking their heads and laughing over the display as their leader’s daughter stripped down for some incestual sex. Raven had told her to do something and Yang was going to do it, in the hopes that it would satisfy this burning desire inside of her pussy.

“I’ve seen better,” Raven said, tapping her chin in thought as she stared at Yang’s body. “But I suppose you’ll have to do.”

Yang shivered at the dismissal. She _knew_ that she had a better body than anyone else in the camp besides maybe Raven herself and that was pretty dependent on just how well age had treated Raven. The idea that she wasn’t hot and attractive was obviously bullshit as the staring, drooling bandits were proving as they leered at her, rubbing their crotches like Yang couldn’t see what they were doing.

“Over on those dressers,” Raven said, gesturing with a hand, “top hand drawer on the left. Get the strap-on out of there.”  
  
Yang wobbled over to the drawer, feeling a sense of anticipation that was so strong she could barely put words to it. She _knew_ what this meant. That she was going to get what she _needed,_ what she needed so badly that she could barely even put the lust and the desire she was feeling into words.

The strap-on was… manageable. That was the word Yang chose to use to describe the blood-red toy. Sure, it was going to be bigger than her fingers, which were the only things that had ever been inside of Yang. But that was just going to have to be something that Yang had to live with, because she was willing to take _any_ size of shaft if it meant being able to get some satisfaction. Yang was horny, horny, _horny_ and she needed to fuck right _now_.

Yang grabbed the strap-on and hurried back to Raven, who had pulled her skirt up over her long, thick thighs. Yang shivered at the sight, licking her lips as she looked at the hot, _hot_ woman. Oh, she wanted her mother so damn _bad_. The lust and arousal she was feeling inside of herself, it was _intense_ , something that Yang needed to get taken care of right now.

“Put it on me,” Raven said, looking at Yang like she was having the time of her life.

Yang did so, sliding the straps on up along Raven’s thighs until the dildo on the harness slid inside of Raven’s pussy. Raven made a sighing sound at that and nodded. Then she reached forward and grabbed Yang, tugging her forward onto Raven’s lap.

Yang eagerly went, ready to do anything at all. She was certainly willing to spread her legs and position her dripping wet pussy over Raven’s fake cock. She shivered, feeling the arousal leaking out of her and running down her thighs from when she had pressed her legs together.

“Say you love me, Yang,” Raven said, grabbing onto Yang’s hip and shoulder.

“I love you, Mommy,” Yang said quickly, nodding her head in agreement, ready to do _whatever_ was asked of her. “I love you so _much_ , Mommy.”  
  
Raven smiled and started to pull Yang down. Not that she had to pull very hard. Yang went down as quickly as she could while still making sure that the dildo ended up inside of Yang _and_ in the right hole, at that. Yang was okay with the idea of anal, but not as her very first sexual experience and without any preparation.

“What a stacked slut you are,” Raven said, grabbing Yang’s breast and lightly playing with it. The pleasure made Yang moan and distracted her from what she was doing a bit. “You are just such a little _whore_ , aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m your slut,” Yang said quickly, feeling the tip of the toy pressing against the entrance to her pussy. “I’m your slut, Mommy and you can fuck me however you want.”  
  
That made Raven throw her head back and laugh and laugh. It wasn’t very nice laughter, but Yang didn’t _care_. She wanted what Raven was going to do to her and that was all that really mattered.

Yang pushed herself down all the way, sinking down onto the shaft. It easily slid inside of Yang, her soaked inner walls easily being spread apart as the dick filled her up. Yang moaned, giving voice to the _wonderful_ feelings inside of her as she went further and further down until her thighs were pressing firmly on her mom’s lap. She wiggled around a bit, gasping at how _good_ it felt to be filled up with something other than her own fingers.

Then Yang started to _bounce_ , bobbing up and down along the cock that was filling up her pussy. Her mouth was hanging open and Yang could distantly hear someone moaning. That someone had to be _her_ , of course, but Yang couldn’t stop herself from making these sounds, from giving in to the lust that she was feeling in every single part of her body as she got to feel better and _better_ , over and over again.

Yang knew that there had to be plenty of guys and girls staring at her butt as she slid up and down her mom’s fake cock. And she didn’t give a _damn_. Not when she was feeling this good. Let them stare all they wanted to. Let them think about how much they wished they were either Yang or Raven. Yang didn’t care. What really _mattered_ was that she was getting to feel good as she bounced along the cock and looked Raven in the eyes.

Normally, Yang would be pretty turned on by the idea of plenty of people looking at her naked body and lusting after her. She wouldn’t be quite so sure if she enjoyed _actual_ people staring at her body and wanting her, since it was never something she had worked up the nerve to have happen. But right now, her exhibitionistic fantasies were firmly put on the backburner. Raven was what was consuming Yang’s mind, the feeling of her pussy getting filled _up_ by her mom, again and again as Yang bounced up and down along her dildo.

“God, you look good like this,” Raven said, looking Yang over. “I can’t decide if I’m going to keep you naked or scare up a bunnysuit for you to wear.”  
  
Yang just nodded, not really caring. She would wear whatever her mother wanted her to wear and she would wear nothing. What mattered was the dick, what mattered was that her mother was finally making use of her and turning fantasies into reality.

“It feels so good, Mommy,” Yang gasped as she kept on bouncing, impaling her slick pussy on the fake cock again and again and again. “Please, it feels so good and I don’t ever want it to stop, just keep on letting me feel this good, okay?”  
  
“We’re going to have to have a talk about how much of a slutty whore you are,” Raven said, sounding delighted at the prospect. “But later, though.” She chuckled. “And I’ll be the only one doing any talking. Your mouth will be put to something you’re more suited for.”

Yang nodded. She was fine with eating out Raven or sucking on her breasts or whatever sexual act Raven wanted from her. And as the orgasm built up inside of Yang, she was fine with _anything_ her mother wanted from her. She’d spread her legs for the entire camp to use, if that was what it came down to.

But most of all, what Yang wanted was Raven. She wanted her mother to hold her and love her and tell her that this burning need inside of Yang was going to get _satisfied_. Yang could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface with every heartbeat. She shivered and kept on rocking back and forth, feeling the fake shaft spreading her open in ways that Yang would never have considered beforehand.

And Raven was still touching Yang’s body, letting her hands wander all over Yang’s lewd form, making wonderful tingles surge through her as she got to feel so _good_. Raven was touching Yang’s breasts, her thighs, even stroking her pussy whenever there was enough room for her to slide a hand on in. She wasn’t kissing Yang, though. Yang couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing or just a thing.

But it wasn’t going to stop Yang from getting to cum, so could it really be _so_ bad?   
  
Yang was trying to hang on to some mental ideas, trying to make sure that she would be able to keep on thinking once she came. She was going to have to return the favor to Raven, she knew that much. After what Raven had done to her, how could Yang do anything _but_ make sure that her mommy got to feel just as good as she had made Yang feel?

“Mommy, I’m going to cum soon,” Yang whispered closing her eyes as she kept on bouncing, feeling her breasts bouncing up and down and her pussy weeping and every part of her body feeling _good_ as she impaled herself over and over again. “You’re going to make me cum.”  
  
“Now there’s something I never thought to hear you say,” Raven said with a chuckle, stroking Yang’s cheek before her hand continued on down to Yang’s chest. Where she _squeezed_ and made Yang moan. “But I do like the sound of it.” Her grin sharpened. “Come on, Yang, let the entire camp hear how much of a slut my daughter is, how much she loves taking her mother’s dildo.”  
  
“It’s the best, Mommy,” Yang said in as loud of a voice as she could manage as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. “I love it so much and I love you for letting this happen to me!”  
  
Raven chuckled, stroking Yang’s nipple and smiling at her daughter. And that was it. That was all that Yang needed to send herself over the edge. She gasped, rocking back and forth on top of Raven as the best orgasm in her entire life started to fill her up. Yang’s inner walls squeezed down _tight_ around the cock, tighter than she would have thought she could manage.

The orgasm was going off inside of Yang’s head like an entire battery of artillery. She couldn’t think, couldn’t _breathe_ as she felt the pleasure rising and rising and rising inside of her, not leaving room in Yang’s body for anything but the sheer pleasure that came from fucking herself on her mother’s sex toys.

Yang almost fell off of Raven’s body as she swayed from side to side, feeling the aching, wonderful pleasure inside of her. She loved it so _much_ and she was so grateful to Raven for letting her feel this way. She stared at her mother and tried to tell her as much, but it was impossible to get the words to form as the pleasure kept on screaming through Yang’s body, not leaving room for _anything_ else.

Yang collapsed forward, pressing herself up against Raven’s body. She panted for breath, chest heaving as she fought for air, fought to keep herself thinking clearly. She didn’t really manage it, especially not with Raven’s hands wandering over her heated skin.

At least Raven didn’t keep on fucking Yang as she recovered from the orgasm. She kept on groping Yang, sure, but at least she gave her daughter time to recover and get her head on straight. It took a long while, but Yang finally managed to lift her head up out of her mother’s cleavage and stare at Raven. Who was looking right back down at her with a large smirk on her face. Yang managed to tiredly smile back as she pushed herself backwards. Oh _wow_. That was really something else. And Yang was still feeling good, with the dildo still buried inside of her wet folds. But the _need_ wasn’t quite so overwhelming right now. It was still strong, but at least Yang could think a bit.

Yang was so _happy_ that she had gotten to spend some time with her mother. It was just the best thing in the world that her family had grown a bit.

And now maybe Yang could try to focus on the actual reason that she had come here in the first place.


End file.
